The Life I Never Thought Possible
by lvrofreading
Summary: For Newt Scamander and Tina Goldstein, their life's work was all that had ever mattered. Until a fateful trip to New York forever bonded them. With the capture of Grindelwald dominating the headlines and his trial approaching, Tina eagerly awaits the return of the handsome magizoologist who stole her heart.
1. Chapter 1

" **The Life I Never Thought Possible"**

 **Chapter I**

" _How would you feel if I gave you your copy in person?"_

" _I'd like that very much."_

The way he had affectionately grinned at her made her knees weak and heart soar, as cliche as it was. After he boarded his ship and was out of sight, Tina made her way back to entrance of the docks and into her sister's outstretched arms.

"He'll be back," Queenie whispered, smiling happily at the dreamy look plastered on Tina's face. Tina looked down at her younger sister and gave her a watery smile; her voice aching with a twinge of hope.

"I truly hope so."

 _Four Months Later_

Time never passed consistently after Newt Scamander's departure. To Tina Goldstein, the days either flew by on the wings of a phoenix, or they dragged on, inch by inch, until the sun had risen and set once more to signal another day gone. No matter how the day went, each one was always absent of Newt. Four months had come and gone and there had been no word from him. Tina knew that the earliest he would return would be after the publication of his manuscript, and she knew that had not happened yet; but her patience was lessening at an alarming rate.

Tina turned her head down at the brisk, morning breeze whipping through the corridor of buildings decorating the populated streets. She clutched at the black, felt hat covering her mussed, curly hair in order to keep it in its place. She quickly hopped the steps up to the Woolsworth building, eager to be inside and out of the cold. Once inside, Tina noticed her sister, Queenie, walking past the reception desk with a tray of freshly brewed coffee.

"Good morning, Teenie," Queenie greeted her warmly. "Want a cup?"

Tina accepted the offered mug and took a long, hot sip, knowing her sister had already prepared it the way Tina liked it.

"Thank you," Tina murmured gratefully and took another sip. "Has it been busy this morning?"

Queenie shook her head. "Nothing out of the ordinary. Though everyone is still a little tense what with Gellert Grindelwald stewing below us."

Tina nodded in understanding. Having the infamous wizard plotting away in his cell had everyone on edge. Honestly, no one knew what to do with him. Grindelwald had been captured several times, but always managed to escape his bonds and cause the deaths of many in doing so, both wizards and Non-magic alike. Madam Picquery had all of MACUSA on alert, ready to stop the madman should he make an attempt, or give up their lives if necessary. But that just added to the agitation of having him in the first place. There were many in the government who believed he should be turned over to the Ministry of Magic in London, but MACUSA's strong willed president was not backing down yet. Eager to make her legacy by not only capturing the dangerous criminal, but _keeping_ him captured as well.

Tina finished her coffee and thanked Queenie.

"Of Course," Queenie smiled. "I'll have dinner ready for you when you get home."

Tina smiled in gratitude and headed down to her office. The one good thing that had come with her demotion was that she and Queenie worked the same hours. Which meant they could have breakfast together in the mornings and go home at the same time in the evening. But once Tina's old Auror position had been restored, her work hours changed and she only got to see her sister in the late evenings. Tina did miss spending the extra time with the only remaining family she had, but it was wonderful to be an auror again.

Tina made her way through the bustle down to her office and laid her bag upon the desk. Once she sat, a stack of folders floated over to her, full of the cases she was currently working on. There was nothing exceptional occupying her work hours. _Nothing that compared to chasing down escaped magical creatures..._

With a deep sigh, Tina leaned her cheek on her palm and closed her eyes. These thoughts would just appear out of nowhere and Tina seemed unable to stop them. Unable, or unwilling.

Knowing she would not be able to focus until she got another look at it, Tina pulled open her top desk drawer. Laying on top of an assortment of useless items was a large newspaper clipping that had "magically" appeared there several weeks prior. When questioned, Queenie had simply smirked and went back to her laundry. The clipping contained a moving portrait of a certain magizoologist stepping off his ship to be greeted with a hero's welcome from the awaiting crowd in London. In the picture he was waving, but Tina could make out the familiar pink tint to his cheeks. From the little time Tina had spent with Newt Scamander, she quickly learned that he did not take well to being in the spotlight, for bad or good reasons. Still, his smile was abashedly adorable, making her heart flutter in a way it had never done, before him.

With a thorough shake of her head, Tina attempted to clear all thoughts of _him_ from her mind and from the intense ache in her heart.

"I barely know him," Tina whispered, furiously to herself before slamming the picture back inside the drawer. "Get back to work, Goldstein."

She set her mind back to the tasks at hand, determined not to let a man, thousands of miles away, distract her from doing her job.

The drawer was opened five more times that day.

When Tina arrived home that evening, the table was already set the heavy aroma of baked chicken wafted through the meager apartment she shared with Queenie.

"You're home," Queenie greeted from where she stood at the stove. "Dinner will be ready soon. How was your day?"

Tina was momentarily surprised to see Queenie actually using her hands to prepare the meal instead of using magic.

"It was fine," Tina replied distractedly as she moved to counter to set her things down. She noticed a small scattering of crumbs next to a small, wrapped parcel. Tina opened the package and found herself staring at a doughy pair of eyes in what resembled a pastry version of Newt's niffler. She heaved a heavy sigh and turned back towards Queenie.

"Don't start, Tina." Queenie had already read her thoughts and was clearly in no mood for a lecture.

"You went to see Jacob again?" Tina asked, although she already knew the answer.

"Yes. And?"

Tina shook her head, half in pity, half in agitation. "You know it's forbidden."

"I don't care," Queenie huffed and began angrily chopping at a carrot.

"You could be thrown in prison!" Tina snapped back. This was hardly the first time they had had this conversation. Ever since Jacob's bakery opened a month prior, Queenie had been making regular visits. And Tina was certain that it had nothing to do with her sister's sweet tooth.

"I don't care," Queenie repeated, refusing to meet Tina's concerned gaze.

"Queenie..." Tina started and placed a gentle hand on her sister's forearm, but the younger woman shrugged her off.

"I love him, Tina!" Queenie suddenly spun around, her eyes ablaze. "And he loves me too!"

"He doesn't remember you," Tina stated as calmly as she could manage.

"Yes, he does."

"What?" Tina asked, stunned.

"He got his memory back about two weeks ago," Queenie explained, softly. "And he wants to be with me."

Tina sat down at the table, completely perplexed.

"I thought Newt's potion was permanent?"

Queenie shrugged her shoulders and her face took a bright smile.

"I don't care how he got his memory back. I'm just so unbelievably grateful that he did."

Tina was struck by the tender sincerity in her sister's voice.

"You really do love him, don't you?"

Queenie placed her hand in Tina's and gave it a gentle squeeze.

"I really do."

Tina leaned back and closed her eyes in thought. _If MACUSA ever found out..._

"They won't," Queenie reassured her. "They have their hands full with Grindelwald to worry about little old me."

Tina simply shook her head, knowing nothing would dissuade her sister now that Jacob's memory had returned.

"Just be careful."

Queenie squealed happily and threw her arms around Tina's neck, kissing her cheek quickly.

"I will be, I promise."

Later that night, Tina sat against her headboard, work notes in hand, trying to focus but she could not stop thinking about how happy Queenie had looked. The glow of love illuminated on her face. Tina wondered, with a twinge of jealousy, if she would ever have that same look upon her face. With that thought, Newt's tender gaze came roaring to the forefront of her mind, bringing a fresh wave of heat to her cheeks.

"Pining like a child," Tina muttered and turned to stare out of her window. The brightness of the crescent moon and effervescent stars outshone even the brightest of city lights. She began to drift off wondering if thousands of miles away, across a boundless sea, Newt was thinking of her too. A loud buzzing sound startled her into awareness as a big, bulky, blue "moth" floated just outside of her window. It watched her for a brief moment before zooming away into the night. Tina watched it leave in wonderment, before leaning back against her bed with a contented smile on her lips and peace in her heart.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to everyone for your interest in this story. I am hoping to continue making weekly updates, if not sooner. I hope you enjoy the second chapter!**

 **Chapter 2**

 _Four Months after Newt's Departure_

Newt Scamander stepped out into the frigid, rainy air and whipped out his wand for cover. The biting breeze nipped at his pale and freckled cheeks, leaving them a bright, cherry red. His cheeks, his hair, and his coat were about the only items of color on this dreary afternoon. Everything else was grey. Grey clouds, grey sky, grey buildings, even grey people. Newt had never noticed the dullness, the lack of liveliness of London, until his return from New York. In the metropolis, people never stopped, wizard and muggle alike. The city seemed to him, to be a living entity thriving off the energy of the bustling people living in it.

Even looking around the crowded streets of Diagon Alley, the wizards and witches just did not move with the same _purpose_ as the Americans did.

" _Perhaps I've changed,"_ Newt mused. Though he suspected his change had less to do with New York City itself as it did with a certain strong-willed, brown-haired beauty living there. The face of Tina Goldstein popped into his vision and he could not help the wide grin spreading on his lips. Newt was aware that he must have looked incredibly foolish standing out in the rain just grinning like mad. But he couldn't find it in himself to care. It had been a long four months since his return home. He could not deny how painfully he missed her, even though he knew so little about her. Tina had opened up the void he thought had been permanently closed after Leta and it was an immense relief to know he could still care for others in that regard, and seemingly be cared for in return.

His watch pinged, pulling him out of his reverie and alerting him to his next his appointment. Newt's schedule had been overloaded with meetings; meetings about his research, meetings about his manuscript, and meetings about his assist in capturing Grindelwald. It was the latter that irritated him the most. The Ministry of Magic was relentless in pestering him for information about the rogue wizard, but there was little Newt could tell them. The magizoologist had been so focused on rescuing his creatures, and saving Credence, that stopping Grindelwald had been nothing more than an accidental moment of opportunity. And MACUSA had hauled off the criminal before Newt got anything more than a cryptic, "will we die, just a little?" from the madman.

The rain slowed by the time Newt made his way across the street to Obscurus Books. Today was the big day, the finale of all his effort and time put into his research. His manuscript was finished and he would be submitting it publication. Newt stepped into the building and out of the rain. The bubbly receptionist greeted him warmly and waved him into the large office behind her desk. A tall, portly man, by the name of Augustus Worme, rushed over to greet him with an enthusiastic handshake and an eager smile.

"Mr. Scamander, this is an exciting day."

"It is indeed, Mr. Worme," Newt returned with an uneasy smile. He had never been comfortable with attention, and while he knew it was only going to get a lot worse after his book was published, the awareness of his upcoming time in the spotlight made him all the more nervous.

"Have a seat," the large man ushered Newt over to a plush, red chair and took seat opposite Newt behind a sturdy, wooden desk. Newt pulled out his manuscript from inside his briefcase and handed it over.

"Mr. Scamander, I cannot begin to tell you how long I have been waiting for this book. I knew when I first offered this to you, that you were the perfect man for the job. And you have not disappointed."

"Well, I am glad to have finally finished it," Newt replied with great sincerity. He had been thrilled when Worme approached him several years prior; the opportunity giving him a chance to get out of his low-paying, going-nowhere job at the Ministry. It also offered him the freedom to conduct his research however he chose, and usually without interference from the government.

 _Except for MACUSA of course..._

"I already have a request from Hogwarts to have your book as a feature text in their new 'Care for Magical Creatures' course."

Newt sat back in his seat stunned. "Well...that...that is truly an honor."

"You are bringing knowledge of these amazing creatures, underappreciated in our world, to a people dominated by their fear. You are giving our community a reason to believe that not everything is out destroy them. You are honoring us."

"Thank you, Sir," Newt murmured, his cheeks pink from the compliment.

"No, thank you, Mr. Scamander. If you ever need anything, anything at all, just ask."

"Well, I was hoping that I might have the first copy of the book produced?"

Mr. Worme threw out his hand for Newt to accept. "Consider it done, my good man!"

Newt thanked him again, and after several signing of documents later, he left the building and official author. Once his book was printed he could bring his copy to New York and see Tina again... The grin he had held before returned and he moved with a new bounce with each step. The bounce did not last long however, when his watch pinged again, alerting him of his final meeting for the day. His smile soon fell as well, once he realized what was to come next. Newt started back down the street, filled with dread and a heavy walk, as he tried to mentally prepare himself for his final encounter of the day; dinner with his parents.

"John, Dear, I do wish you would not read that at the table." Louisa, or Libby, Scamander gently scolded her husband as the last of the meal floated to the table. Newt's father, John Scamander, let out a small huff but set down the Daily Prophet with a one last glance.

"Not much going on today, what with Grindelwald plotting away in America. MACUSA still refuses to release him to the Ministry."

Newt shot a quick glance at his father, gauging his mood. The senior Scamander had thick, curly grey hair and a thin mustache gracing his upper lip. Newt had never been close with his father. John Scamander admired strong, aggressive skills, which is why he had doted so much upon Newt's older brother, Theseus. His brother was the well known war hero. He was brave, quick thinking, and had excellent people skills. Theseus had all the talents that Newt never had. Where as Theseus liked to practice his dueling and battle spells, Newt prefered to study his potions play in the pen with his mother's Hippogriffs. Newt did not blame his father for his lack of interest in his younger son. Neither of them really understood the other. Honestly, Newt was slightly terrified of the stern, older man. His father's piercing eyes had always unnerved Newt as a child, and continued to do so as an adult.

Still, Newt risked a soft response. "Grindelwald did commit several grievous acts against the Americans."

As expected, his father responded with a sharp words and a sharp look. "He has done more harm in our country than theirs. Even ignoring that fact, MACUSA has no right to prosecute our nationals. If our ambassador had even a shred of a spine, Grindelwald would have been returned to us months ago."

Libby Scamander stepped in quietly, placing a sweet hand to his father's forearm. She had always been able to defuse any disagreement that came between the two vasty different men.

"I'm certain the two governments can come to a beneficial arrangement. Now let's end this unpleasant and enjoy our dinner."

There a came a few moments of silence as the family partook in the delicious meal set before them. Newt looked over to his right where Theseus munched at his roasted vegetables. Newt was slightly surprised that Theseus had joined in with their father about Grindelwald. Theseus, after the war, began to take a great liking to politics. And with the man's natural charm, and service record, many saw the oldest Scamander son grooming himself to be the next Minister of Magic. But instead of commenting on the situation, the older brother had remained silent. Before Newt could even begin to guess as to why, his father cleared his throat and looked in his youngest son's general direction.

"Newton."

Newt looked up, inwardly cringing at the use of his given name. Newt had taken to shortening his name during his years at Hogwarts; as a way to distinguish himself from his parents and already famous older brother. To his family he was a disappoint, a life of expectations not met; he was Newton. To everyone else, he was someone who stayed in the background and tried not to cause much trouble. Not much was expected of him then, and there was no one he could let down. To everyone else, he could be Newt.

"Where is Mr. Worme sending you next?"

"Not that we want you to rush back off to your research," His mother quickly interjected with a pointed look at his father, who slightly withered under her stare. "It has been so wonderful having you home."

"It has been wonderful to be home, Mother," Newt responded with a smile before continuing. "Mr. Worme has actually left the research part up to me, this go around. Now that my book has been finished, I have been given almost entirely free reign over where I go next."

"Isn't that lovely!" Libby replied. "Is there any place in particular that you would like to start?"

Newt glanced down at his food hesitantly. He had always planned on returning to New York but the part where his parents would ask him why had never crossed his mind. He wasn't entirely sure what to tell them. He decided for half truth; he was a terrible liar anyways.

"Well...I was thinking of returning to New York."

His family, Theseus included, all looked over at him with surprise written on each of their faces.

"Is there really much to study in that state?" His mother asked. "It seems far too populated for most magical creatures to inhabit."

"I'm sure New York is just a stop on his way to some of the more mountainous regions perhaps?" His father interjected, and looked at Newt expectantly.

"I was thinking of taking a brief holiday," Newt explained slowly. "I have been so focused on the book for so long; it would be nice to have some time off."

"I agree that will do you a world of good," Libby stated. "But must you go so far? Your visits home seem so rare."

"Newton is a busy man, Mother," Theseus finally spoke. "I am sure he has a perfectly good reason for taking his holiday in the States?"

His older brother stared at him expectantly for a response. Newt wasn't sure what response to give. He found his cheeks growing hot as he searched for an acceptable answer.

 _Why didn't I just say Romania, or Egypt? Stupid, stupid, stupid..._

"I found New York to be quite...lovely...the last time I was there."

Theseus cocked his head in question. "What, for example, did you find quite 'lovely'?"

A very thin line of perspiration began forming on Newt's forehead.

"Well...the buildings were...um...the city...is so...well...the people," Newt barely managed to stammer out.

"The people?" Theseus asked, pointedly. "You found the people lovely?"

Newt looked down at his food, hoping to find an answer hidden among his boiled potatoes.

"They were all rather nice..."

"Any people in particular?" Theseus prodded, positively grinning like the cat who caught the canary.

"No," Newt muttered, while still looking down, as he tried to hide the now tomato color of his face. His mother noticed it immediately.

"Theseus, you have embarrassed him! Leave him be."

"How could I have embarrassed him?" Theseus retorted. "Unless he is hiding something? Could it be that our Newton is returning to the States to see someone? A woman perhaps?"

Newt decided that he would be perfectly fine if Grindelwald appeared at that very moment and blasted him into a million pieces.

"Ah ha! It is a woman!"

"Oh Newton, really?" Libby squeaked out, excitedly.

Newt could only nod, his head firmly lowered into his palms.

"Well, who is she?" Theseus asked, an evil grin upon his face. "Don't keep us in suspense."

Newt hesitated for a moment before choosing simple honesty once more.

"She's an auror. Her name is Tina Goldstein."

"How did you meet her?" Libby asked.

"She actually arrested me when I first arrived," Newt informed them, with a wry smile in remembrance of the fiery woman who had shoved him up against a wall with her piercing gaze, and mustard on her lips.

John Scamander's eyebrows shot up in astonishment but Libby offered an almost girlish sigh.

"That is simply romantic, Newton. When do we get to meet her?"

"Mother! That is an incredibly long ways off, if it even happens at all!" Newt argued. "I barely know her."

"Yet you are traveling back across the Atlantic to spend your first holiday in a decade with her?" Theseus interjected, knowing it would rile Newt up.

Newt stammered about, exasperated and quite embarrassed before his father, surprisingly, stepped in to help.

"Leave the boy be. He's a grown man and can handle his own affairs."

Newt looked at his father with a grateful smile until his father added, "Just be glad there is a woman at all."

Newt dropped his head into his hands once more.

Several hours later Newt sat at his desk in his old bedroom. His mother had been insistent that he stay the weekend with them. While he had wanted nothing more than to flee from the disastrous dinner, Libby looked so crestfallen that he could not deny her request. Newt knew he did not keep in touch as often as je should; and this was his payment for it.

With a sigh, Newt pulle dout his quill and ink and a plain piece of parchment. His creatures were all cared for the night, leaving him with some much needed time to handle something he had put off for far too long.

 _Dear Tina,_

 _No, too intimate._

 _To my friend, Ms. Goldstein,_

 _No, too formal. Why is this so bloody hard?_

Newt knew he should have written to her long before now, but he had just been so overwhelmed since his return to London that there simply was not time to do anything other than work.

It was also partly due to his not knowing what to say to her. He wanted to express some semblance of affection without being too presumptuous.

He finally settled on,

 _My dearest Ms. Goldstein._

A loud crack ruptured the air behind Newt, nearly startling him out of his chair. Theseus apparated into the room and grinned at his shocked younger brother.

"What are you still doing here?" Newt barked out, irritated at the unwelcome arrival.

"Mother asked me to stay as well," Theseus informed him. "Something about how wonderful it is to have a full house again."

His brother began to look about the room at the strange equipment Newt had brought, littering his bedroom floor. His eyes finally settled on the letter Newt was working on. The older man's brows narrowed in suspicious delight.

"Who are you writing to?"

Newt knew what was coming next but his brother had always been just a little bit quicker than he.

"Acció!" The letter shot straight to Theseus' awaiting hand.

"Give it back, Theseus," Newt demanded as calmly as he could manage.

"Not yet."

Newt made another grab for it only to have the letter pulled right out of reach.

"My dearest Ms. Goldstein," Theseus began in his most dramatic voice.

"I hate you," Newt murmured, but Theseus ignored him.

"I offer my sincerest apologies for not having written to you before now... Wait, what?" Theseus turned to stare at Newt, incredulously. "You have written to her until this letter?"

"Theseus, return it," came Newt's only response.

"How do you expect this courtship to last if you never write to her?"

"I haven't asked her yet!" Newt snapped, surprising both he and his brother. Newt rarely reacted in anger.

"You haven't?" Theseus asked, softly, staring at Newt with something near pity in his eyes.

Newt could only shake his head in answer. Theseus set the letter back down on the desk and moved to put one hand on Newt's shoulder.

"Let me give you some advice."

"Oh please, no," Newt grumbled but Theseus ignored him.

"Don't wait, Newt. Don't wait until it's too late and you lose her. I know you, and I know how you like to agonize over every decision; ponder over every action. You second guess yourself because of what happened at Hogwarts."

Newt started to interject, to say that Theseus was wrong, but he stopped himself. Maybe there was some truth to what his brother was saying. Maybe he was still so careful because he was afraid to be that hurt again.

"Stop doing this to yourself. Give yourself a chance to be happy. You deserve it."

Newt was stunned by the sincerity in his brother's voice. Newt never thought Theseus cared all that much about him; always saw Newt as a nuisance, a stain on a spotless reputation. But as he looked up at the older man now, Newt saw nothing but brotherly compassion shining back.

"Thank you for the advice," Newt stated, and he meant it.

Theseus clapped him on the back and smiled.

"Any time, little brother. Now you finish that letter and apologize to the lovely lady for being an ass and taking so long to contact her."

Newt returned the smile easily. "I will."


	3. Chapter 3

****I apologize profusely for how long this took to post. I have been sick for the past month and I just crash as soon as I get home from work. Thank you, everyone, for keeping up with the story, it means a lot! I hope to have the next chapter posted within the next few days.****

 **The Life I Had Not Thought Possible**

 **Chapter 3**

 _My Dearest Ms. Goldstein,_

 _I want to offer my sincerest apologizes for not having written you sooner. I have been terribly busy since my return; though this is no excuse for my ghastly manners. My manuscript has been submitted for its final editing and then publication. It will not be long now before printing has begun and my obligations to the novel will cease. I plan to travel once more to New York in the coming weeks after the novel's publication. I hope that I may see you when I do. I have not had such good friends, as you and Queenie, in such a long while, and I would very much like to have some time to spend with you both. I pray the time flies by until my return to America._

 _With deepest regards,_

 _Newt Scamander_

Tina Goldstein shifted in her chair as she re-read the letter Newt sent her over five weeks prior, for the fifth time that day. Her eyes scanned the short paragraph and narrowed in response. No matter how many times she read it, the words stayed the same. Tina knew she should be thrilled; Newt was coming back to New York. And he made it sound like his trip would be soon. But his manner seemed so...formal.

Queenie entered the kitchen area and sat down at the table, across from Tina.

"That letter will turn to tatters if you never stop reading it," Queenie murmured playfully.

Tina scowled. "What does he mean?"

"I believe he means that he is coming back for a visit very soon," her sister supplied helpfully.

"I know that!" Tina snapped, irritatedly. "I meant about his other comment. He called me his friend."

"A disparaging insult, to be sure," Queenie returned with a grin.

Tina just shook her head, brown waves bouncing in frustration. Queenie just didn't understand. Though to be honest, neither did Tina. There was nothing wrong with Newt calling her a friend; she was honored in fact. But it still didn't feel right.

 _I don't know why it is bothering me so much._

"Because you like him, silly girl," Queenie supplied, helpfully.

"What did I say about reading my thoughts?" Tina replied, tartly.

"Well stop projecting them so loudly," Queenie retorted. "If you are so worried about what he meant, why didn't you write him to find out?"

"And say what, Queenie? 'I realize we only knew it each other for a brief period but can you please explain why you only called me a friend?'" Tina shook her head. "That would not go well."

"That might have worked!" Queenie returned with a playful grin as she poured her second cup of coffee. "Though you could do to be a little less dramatic."

Tina rolled her eyes and stood up from the table. She carefully folded the letter back into her coat pocket and reached for her hat.

"I have to head to work," Tina informed her sister.

"Today?" Queenie asked, confused. "But today is Saturday!"

"I have a lot of work I need to catch up on," Tina explained while avoiding eye contact with her younger sister.

"There are other things you can do to keep from going stir crazy than go to work," Queenie called out as Tina made a quick break for the door. "You could try something fun!"

"Work is fun," Tina retorted, before closing the door behind her.

Queenie shook her head. "Whatever you say, Teenie."

Tina felt guilty for lying to Queenie but she didn't want the younger woman to worry. She did not know what Director Wallace, Grave's replacement for the Auror department, wanted when they sent for her this morning, but Tina knew it couldn't be anything good. With the tension rising around Grindelwald, she did not see a reason to stress Queenie out.

It was a slightly warmer day than it had been, and at least the sun was shining instead of the incessant rain for the past week. Part of her wished she could have just ignored the summons and stayed at home. She knew where Queenie was going to be today, despite Tina's warnings. If Tina was at home she might have been able to stop Queenie from going back to the bakery. But the younger woman was stubborn, and probably would have gone anyways, with Tina home or not.

MACUSA was surprisingly busy for a Saturday morning as Tina entered the building and took the elevator down to her office. While working on the weekends was nothing unusual for Tina, she was almost always out in the field for it, either tracking down a suspect or, in months past, looking in on the Salem group. The elevator stopped on her level and Tina was surprised to see the office door already opened. She stepped in cautiously, wand firmly in her palm. She was surprised to see Madam Picquery standing by her desk.

"Thank you for coming in today, Miss Goldstein," the president offered her hand out and Tina took it hesitantly.

"Madam President, I wasn't expecting you. Director Wallace did not say I would meeting with you."

The president nodded but did not otherwise address Tina's statement. "Take a seat, Miss Goldstein."

Tina sat down at her desk chair, at once noticing her favorite newspaper article sticking out slightly from the drawer. Newt's face was blatantly obvious. Tina quickly shoved it back in its place, hoping the blush on her cheeks was not noticeable. Once the picture was securely away Tina returned her attention to the president, who was staring at her with a bemused grin. Tina felt the heat return to her face. She cleared her throat loudly.

"Wallace said it was urgent?"

Picquery's smile fell as she let out a heavy sigh. The older woman seemed to hesitate before speaking. "We...I... need you to question Grindelwald."

Tina leaned forward, stunned. "Me?"

Picquery nodded.

"But why me? I don't know how much help I would be."

"It's not like you haven't questioned suspects before," Picquery reasoned.

"Yes, murders and theives," Tina argued. "Not evil masterminds hell-bent on world domination and chaos!"

Picquery stood up from the chair across from Tina's and slowly began pacing in between the rows of desks.

"We have had Grindelwald for months now. I've had my best interrogators on him and what have we gotten out of him? Nothing!"

Tina had never seen the president so frustrated before. Picquery had always been a charismatic and demanding presence, but now she just looked haggard and exhausted.

"We have no idea on his accomplices, or his previous escapes," Picquery continued. "We don't even know the location, or fate, of the real Percival Graves."

While she wanted to help, Tina just did not believe she would be able to make a difference.

"What makes you think he would even speak to me, much less tell me anything important?"

Picquery stopped her pacing and turned to face Tina directly.

"Grindelwald has asked for you. Repeatedly."

Tina could feel the color out of her face. "For me?"

Picquery nodded. "Normally I would not relent to the demands of a prisoner but I am getting desperate. The Ministry of Magic is breathing down my neck, 'requesting' that I release him to their custody."

The president returned back to the seat opposite of Tina. "Without any breakthroughs in information, I very well may have to relent to the Ministry. And then we will never know how the bastard snuck past our defences or what happened to Graves."

Tina was still unsure. The task set before her was daunting, and it was unlikely she would succeed; but Graves had been not only her mentor in her early days as an Auror, but also a friend. If there was at least a small possibility that she could get through to Grindelwald, then she had to try.

"If you think it will make a difference, then I will do my best."

Picquery sighed a deep breath of relief. "Thank you, Tina. Just let him talk to you; see if you can draw out something, anything from him."

Tina nodded, her throat tight with nerves. "Okay, when should I start?"

"No sense in putting this off, let's head downstairs now."

It was both the longest and the shortest elevator ride of Tina's life. She spared a quick glance down at her hands; they were trembling desperately. She shoved them into her coat pockets, but not before Picquery noticed.

The president placed a steady hand on Tina's shoulder, forcing Tina to look back up.

"Don't let him upset you," Picquery advised. "There is nothing he can do to you now."

Though the president sounded confident, Tina knew that statement was not necessarily true. Grindelwald was notorious for escaping his confines; Tina just hoped if he did so again, he would be too preoccupied with running than seeking revenge.

"I'll do my best," Tina responded with as much strength as she could muster.

Picquery smiled. "I know you will."

The elevator opened to the basement prison, reserved only for the most dangerous criminals. With the numerous spells, guards, and enchantments, the prison was supposedly impregnable. Director Wallace was waiting at the door to the interrogation cell. He shook Tina's hand.

"I'm glad you could make it, Tina."

"Happy to help," Tina muttered quietly.

"He's ready for you," Wallace jerked his thumb at the door behind him. "Be succinct, and give up nothing. He's in one of his moods, so don't let him rile you up."

Tina nodded, unable to form any words. She reached for the door and placed a shaking hand on the handle. With a deep breath she pushed it open.

The cell was brightly lit, but unpleasantly empty, save for the simple table in the middle of the room. It uncomfortably reminded her of the cell she and Newt had been placed in after the false Graves had arrested them. But this time, she did not have Newt's warm presence standing behind her. Tina recognized two of her colleagues standing in the back, wands pointing directly at the blonde haired man sitting across from where she stood. Tina made sure her legs were steady before walking over to the table and taking a seat on the other side of Grindelwald. The older wizard had a sickening sneer on his face as he recognized her face. He bared his teeth in an smile clearly meant to throw her off balance. When he spoke, his words felt like insects crawling underneath her skin.

"Miss Goldstein," he spoke in a pleasant tone, which had her automatically on edge. "To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Picquery had given Tina a list of questions to ask on the way down, with strict instructions to not veer from the allotted topics. Tina placed her still shaking hands in her lap and mentally steadied herself. This was her job; Grindelwald was nothing more than a low-life criminal, and she had handled men of his kind, time and time again. She could do this.

Tina looked up from the list on the table to study the wizard before her. His piercing blue eyes bore into hers but she paid them no mind. He was trying to intimidate her, as he had down with so any others before. But Tina had not backed down when he dueled with her as Percival Graves, she would not back down now.

Tina furrowed her brow and set to work.

"I need a list of your current and past accomplices." Tina pushed a quill and piece of parchment towards Grindelwald. He lifted his cuffed hands to rest near the parchment but never touched it.

"I see Picquery has finally run out of options if she is sending you."

"The list if you please," Tina stated, indicating the parchment again, her voice never wavering. Inwardly, she congratulated her resolve.

"I will not be giving you anything," Grindelwald stated simply.

"Mr. Grindelwald, if you are lucky, you will be spending the rest of your life rotting away in Azkaban. Why make things even more difficult for yourself? Answer our questions and you may be granted an easier place to live out your days."

The older wizard let out a cold and harsh laugh.

"My Dear, you know as well as I, that no prison can hold me." Grindelwald leaned back in his seat and gestured with his hands to the Aurors behind him. "Nor will I be held captive long enough to become a prisoner."

"Your days of escape are over, Mr. Grindelwald," Tina insisted. "You have been caught for the final time. You will be tried and convicted, and, most likely, you will be executed."

Grindelwald's eyes narrowed but his smile returned.

"Has Newt Scamander returned to New York?" His question was simple, but Tina felt it burn in her gut. The seconds stretched on as silence reigned in the cell. She knew she had to respond but Tina found her mouth had gone dry. Newt was the reason Grindelwald had been captured at all. Tina had hoped the criminal would forget that detail but it seemed the wizard had an unfailing and vengeful memory. What worried her more, however, was the fact that Grindelwald knew Newt was no longer in the state.

Tina decided to it was time to shift her questioning.

"Where is the real Percival Graves?"

"Are you aware that Newt Scamander was one of few students to ever be expelled from Hogwarts?" Grindelwald asked and then let out a soft chuckle as he noticed her hands tightly clench the list in front of her. Tina had not heard about Newt's expulsion, but that did not mean it was true. Grindelwald was probably just trying to get a rise out of her. She forced herself to release the list and folded her hands in her lap instead.

"What have you done with Mr. Graves?" Tina asked, her voice calm and stern.

"Newton's own family was ashamed of him. He placed every person at Hogwarts in danger due to his 'unnatural' love for his beasts. It was only due to his brother's popularity that he was able to get the boy a job in the Ministry," Grindelwald stated. Tina began to worry that Grindelwald might not be lying about the magizoologist. Newt had come across to her as an awkward introvert at best. And Newt had made enough comments to her to make Tina think that he wasn't an overly popular person wherever he went. But none of that had mattered to Tina. She found his awkwardness endearing, and he was possibly the most caring person she had ever met; save for Queenie. Tina was not going to let the asshole sitting in front of her, change her opinion of the man she cared about.

"Newt was capable enough to capture you," Tina stated, unable to resist the jab. Grindelwald's grin turned into snarl and Tina felt pride swell in her chest from being able to upset the cold-hearted monster so easily. Though she knew taunting him was not going to help her get the information from him that she needed.

"Newton Scamander is a pathetic excuse of a pure-blood and could never compare with the magical abilities of myself," Grindelwald sneered.

"And yet he easily bested you. He's now regarded as a hero," Tina leaned forward, a wide smile on her face. The smile soon disappeared as Grindelwald fairly leapt from his seat and lunged forward. The Aurors behind him scrambled to attention and moved to stand on either side of him. Tina scooted back in her chair, in an unconscious effort to escape from his presence.

"Scamander is a traitor to his kind and he will never be a hero," Grindelwald hissed, his figure looming over her. Tina swallowed her fear and allowed anger to fuel her strength. She was not going to let him bully her around.

Tina was aware of Picquery and Wallace entering the cell but she was too angry to care. She stood quickly and leaned forward coming within half a foot of Grindelwald.

"He is a hero to me," she whispered furiously.

Grindelwald seemed to study her silently for a long moment. He sat back down with an unnerving smile.

"Keep your hero close while you have him," Grindelwald advised. "Once I am freed, I will destroy him."

Tina felt a hand on her arm and looked over briefly to see Director Wallace attempting to pull her away from the table. She shook the hand off angrily and spun back around to face Grindelwald. No one was going to threaten Newt while she was here to do something about it.

"You will have to go through me first," she spat.

Grindelwald kept his smile as he quietly stated, "that will not be a problem."

With a growl Tina ripped past Wallace and Picquery and stormed back towards the elevator. She had a letter to write, and a man to protect.


	4. Chapter 4

**The Life I Never Thought Possible**

 **Chapter 4**

" _You'll have to go through me first."_

" _That will not be a problem."_

Tina bolted down the corridor toward the front door; blood pumping furiously through her body, leaving her face a bright, angry red.

 _How dare that twisted, evil, cold-hearted, asshole threaten Newt!_

Grindelwald would never have Newt while Tina was around. As she neared the exit, Tina slowed herself with a deep, steadying breath. For all the bravado she mustered, deep inside, Grindelwald's threats scared her to death. He was the most powerful wizard anyone had seen in a long time, and she...she was nothing but a newly reinstated Auror with a huge, disgraceful incident already on her young career record. She was nothing.

 _How can I possibly save Newt?_

Tina stepped outside.

No answer came to her. In fact, no other thoughts came to her at all. For standing mere feet from her on the bottom of the stairs of the Woolworth building, was the most amazing sight to behold.

The wind whipped at his yellow, striped scarf and his faded blue coat was buttoned against the new breeze. His delightful freckles shone in the midday sun.

"Newt?" Tina whispered, her voice hoarse. Her shoulder bag slipped to the ground, unnoticed.

Newt Scamander looked up from the newspaper in his hand and gave her the most dazzling smile upon meeting her gaze. His cheeks turned an adorable shade of pink.

"Yes, hello, Tina," he stammered out. "It's good to see you. Queenie told me that I might find you here."

Tina found that all words had escaped her as she watched the magizoologist climb up the stairs towards her.

Upon seeing Tina's stunned, silent stare, Newt turned an even darker shade of embarrassment,

"I'm sorry, to show up unannounced," he mumbled quietly. "I should have written you...given notice of my arrival...I'm sorry...I thought to surprise you." Newt looked down at his shoes and muttered to himself, "I'm such a fool."

Tina's heart melted at the sight of him. A cool moisture pooled in her eyes as she finally found her voice.

"You came back?"

Newt looked back up at her from his position two steps below. His gaze was filled with confusion, not quite understanding her question.

"Yes...I did," he answered. "But if you need me to go..."

All emotion returned to her in that moment and in an uncharacteristic display of affection she nearly leapt the distance of the two stairs and flung her arms around his neck, squeezing him tightly. A few rogue tears slipped down her cheeks. Newt hesitated from surprise for only a brief moment before wrapping his own arms around her middle, returning the strength of her embrace.

"You are really here," she murmured happily.

"I'm here," was his returning whisper, breath warm in her ear.

They stood that way for a few precious moments before an indignant squeak of protest sounded from Newt's coat pocket. The pair broke apart quickly, but not too far away, to see Pickett pop up and send a nasty raspberry in Tina's direction.

"Well, hello to you too, Pickett," Tina laughed nervously and Newt joined her. She reluctantly took a step back to a more appropriate distance and shuffled awkwardly on her feet. She remembered her wet cheeks and swiped at them, letting out a nervous giggle.

"I'm sorry, I must look like a big mess," she murmured.

Newt took out his handkerchief and proceeded to wipe tenderly at her cheeks.

"Not at all," he stated with a soft smile and caressing stare. She believed him. It's another few moments of heated, but silent exchanges of eyes before Tina finally remembers where they are and begins to notice the bemused gaze of passerbys. With a thorough blush, Tina grabbed the bag that was dropped in her rush to hug him.

"I was just headed home for lunch," she informed him. "Would you care to join me?"

If possible, Newt's smile grew even larger.

"I would like that very much."

"I'm home, Queenie!" Tina called out as she pushed open the door, with Newt in tow.

"I'm here Teenie," her sister answered back and popped around the corner. She smiled upon seeing Newt enter the apartment. "I see you found her?"

Newt smiled and nodded.

"Good," Queenie returned, happily. "Lunch is almost ready."

"What are we having?" Tina asks, smelling air in famishment.

"Beef stew. Is that alright, Mr. Scamander?"

"It's perfect," Newt replied to Queenie, but his gaze remained on Tina.

The young auror felt her face heat up under his gaze, but she did not find it at all unpleasant.

Queenie cleared her throat loudly, startling the pair until bright pink hues covered their skin.

"Lunch will be ready momentarily, if you would like to have a seat," Queenie instructed and turned back to her stove. Tina sat down opposite of Newt and watched as he peered down at the fluffy pastries collected in the center of the table. He picked one up and inspected it closely, his eyes widening in excitement as he recognized the familiar shape.

"It's Dougal," Tina explained with a pained smile. She just knew Queenie would go down there this morning.

"Who made this?" Newt asked, his voice full of wonderment.

"Jacob did," Queenie answered, the smile in her eyes lighting up the room.

"But...how?" Newt could hardly contain his excitement. Tina could see eyes shifting, the possibilities of how this miracle had occurred filtering through his mind.

"We don't know," Tina responded, simply. "Mr. Kowalski is the only one, that we know of, who has regained his memories."

"He hasn't regained everything," Queenie supplied. "Some of his memory from the battle is still hazy but he remembers everything else before then."

"That is just wonderful!" Newt exclaimed, but his smile faltered upon noticing the thin line that was now on Tina's face. "You do not agree?"

"Tina does not approve of my relationship with him," Queenie, answered Newt's question in a pointed tone. Tina bristled at the word "relationship" and cringed when she saw Newt's saddened glance.

"I have nothing against Jacob, and you know it." Tina pointed her finger at Queenie, narrowing her gaze as she pinned her younger sister with a sharp stare. "We have been through this a hundred times, Queenie. It's against the rules."

"Teenie-" Queenie started but Tina shushed her before she could finish.

"I know you don't care about that," Tina huffed, turning quickly to Newt who opened his mouth to speak. "And I know you don't agree with the policy around Non-magics, but that's just the way it is. There is nothing you can do about it right now."

Tina sat back in her seat as silence reigned for several tense moments glancing between her two sour-looking companions. She felt the twinges of guilt creep along the exterior of her gut. This fight was nothing new between her and Queenie but she could tell her words stung Newt. Tina long suspected that Jacob was one of the few friends Newt had ever had. With a heavy sigh, Tina reached over and took her sister's hand.

"I want you to be happy...and safe."

"I am, Teenie," Queenie squeezed back with a smile. "You just worry too much."

"Only because you never worry enough," Tina replied with a laugh. She turned to look at Newt, who was still sitting solemnly. "If you would like, Mr. Scamander, we could take you, in the morning, to visit Jacob in his new bakery?"

Newt's smile reached his now bright eyes. "I would like that very much."

Tina's smile echoed his.

The rest of lunch went by far too quickly for Tina's liking. Once he felt more comfortable with the women, Newt was quite a conversationalist. He enthralled them with tales of studying the beasts featured in his book, and the crazy shenanigans of his niffler. His eyes met hers throughout the conversation and Tina could not help but drown in them. The sky had turned a darker shade of blue in the time they spent chatting away and both Tina and Newt were blatantly ignoring the arrival of night. Tina, however, did not miss the bemused smiles that Queenie made towards her. She knew her sister was dipping in and out of Tina and Newt's thoughts, and it caused a thick blush to coat Tina's cheeks. Newt cleared his throat and glanced out the window, his own cheeks covered in a bright tinge.

"I should be heading to my hotel." Newt stood slowly and bent down to grab his suitcase.

"You are more than welcome to stay in our guest room," Queenie offered, delighting in the overwhelming red coloring his skin. He murmured something about impropriety and politely declined moving to stand by the door. Queenie gave him a quick hug and wished him goodnight before leaving Tina alone with the anxious magizoologist.

"I could walk you to your hotel," Tina suggested, but Newt shook his head, hearing none of it.

"Well, how about I come by around nine to accompany you to Jacob's bakery?"

"I look forward to it," Newt answered, brightly, but quickly looked down at his feet as did she. Tina knew she should not feel so shy around him, but she had never felt this overwhelmingly excited and nervous before. Neither knew what to say to each other and it was growing awkward. Tina took a deep breath and gathered up her courage. She pressed a quick, but soft, kiss to his cheek.

"Goodnight, Mr. Scamander," she whispered, her voice taking on a flirtatious tone, that surprised her. But it was worth it to see the flustered wizard give her that smile that seemed to be only for her.

"Goodnight, Miss Goldstein," he replied with a wink and then apparated at her feet.


	5. Chapter 5

**The Life I Never Thought Possible**

 **Chapter 5**

The air was crisp and the sun shone brightly through the clouds. A significant difference to the grey and dreary climate of London. Newt walked a short pace behind Tina, admiring the stores filled with goods as they prepped their shops for the upcoming Muggle holidays. Newt was constantly amazed at the life of Muggles. How they lived their lives without the assistance of magic; relying only on their own grit and determination to make the most of their short time on Earth. Tina maneuvered the two of them through the endless crowd until they came upon a small, but cozy building snuggled between two larger stores. The sign above the door read "Kowalski Bakery," and Newt smiled with pride for the success of perhaps the only friend he had held in a very long time. Tina reached out and tugged on his sleeve, gesturing him towards the door with a soft grin.

Perhaps not his only friend, Newt thought, allowing himself to be filled with a small measure of hope.

The store was filled to the brim, packed full of people hungrily admiring the aroma and assortment of sweets. Newt recognized more and more of his creatures in the dough on display. He quickly decided his favorite was the large and heavily glazed Erumpent treat. Tina guided him to the front of the store and stood off to the side, waiting for the arrival of the owner. There were several younger employees tending to the guests, and it pleased Newt even more to see the smiles on the faces of every customer in the store.

"Newt?"

Newt spun around and came face to face with Jacob Kowalski. Before he could say a word, Newt found himself pulled into a tight, bear hug by the shorter, portly man. The hug left Newt stunned; first Tina, and now Jacob. Newt was not used to people greeting him with such warmth and acceptance. His face a burnt red, Newt was released from the strong grip of Jacob and stepped back to a more comfortable distance that his shyness could handle. When he finally managed to glanced back up, Jacob was grinning unashamedly and Tina hiding an adorable smirk behind her fingers.

"I see you have gotten your memory back," Newt stated, glad to see that Queenie's observation had indeed been true. It had almost been too much to hope for. The Swooping Evil venom was supposed to be permanent.

"I did!" Jacob exclaimed, as he ushered them into the back towards a small office. Once inside Tina nudged Newt, pointing to the amateur, but true-to-form drawings of the creatures Jacob had encountered in Newt's case.

"It started as just dreams," Jacob explained. "Right after the renovations began for my bakery. For which, thank you, Newt." Jacob reached out a hand and Newt shook it warmly.

"It was the least I could do after all the help you gave me with my creatures," Newt reasoned.

Jacob shrugged it off. "Best experience of my life! And with your help, I was able to see my lifelong dream come true. You should have seen Mr. Bingley's face when I handed him those Occamy shells as collateral!" The stocky man shook with laughter, affecting even Tina whose lips quirked upward at the sight.

Newt moved around the office, studying its surroundings, and picked up a picture resembling his Niffler covered in the pilfered jewels he obtained from the jewelry store Newt and Jacob found him in.

"So when did your memory return?" He asked Jacob, handing the baker the drawing he was holding.

"Now that was a crazy night." Jacob put the picture down next to one of the Erumpent skidding on a frozen lake. "Like I was saying, it started as dreams a few months back. They were so vivid and I could still remember most of the details by the time I woke up, so I started drawing the images as best I could. I'm no artist by any means. I can mold dough like clay, but anything with pencil is a challenge."

"These look pretty accurate to me," Tina spoke, for the first time since coming into the bakery.

Jacob smiled, pleased with the compliment. "The more I drew, and the more I dreamed, the realer it felt. One of my employees mentioned how cool it would be to make a muffin in the shape of that one," he pointed to the Erumpent. "I gave it a go, and they have been a huge success. I think it was the creature-shaped desserts that drew Queenie into the store."

"Did you recognize her?" Newt asked.

Jacob blushed and glanced away for a moment. "She was always there, in my dreams, but it wasn't until I saw her standing in front of me that her name came to me. When I saw her I knew who she was and it hit me, like a ton of bricks. They weren't dreams, they were memories."

"Perhaps the memories had such an impact on you; an impact the other Muggles did not experience, that the venom was not enough to permanently remove your memory."

"I hope not," Jacob stated. "It has been so great seeing Queenie again, and you guys. When I lost my memory I never thought I would be as happy as I was when I knew all of you. And Queenie...Queenie is just the best thing that has ever happened to me."

Tina reached out and rested a hand on Jacob's shoulder. "I'm sorry, Mr. Kowalski," she murmured, eyes downcast. "I'm sorry I have not been by to visit and I'm sorry I was against Queenie seeing you," Tina paused briefly, the apology hard to admit. "I was wrong."

Jacob took her hand and gave her a friendly squeeze. "Jacob, please. And it's okay. You were trying to look out for your family, I respect that. But please know that I care for Queenie and I will do everything I can to protect her."

Tine nodded in response. "I believe that. You make Queenie happy, and that is all that matters to me."

Newt was not surprised by Tina's change of heart. She was not trying to stop her sister from seeing Jacob to be cruel, only in an effort to protect the only family remaining from the pointless laws of MACUSA. What he was surprised by was how pleased he was by her acceptance. He liked Jacob, and he had precious few friends; he did not know if he would be able to handle it if Tina was unable to accept Jacob in Queenie's or Newt's life. Her apology probably meant as much to Newt as it did to Jacob.

A loud ding went off in the kitchen, startling them.

"There's the next batch!" Jacob exclaimed as he rushed from the office, leaving Tina and Newt alone.

"Thank you," Newt stated, edging a little closer to her. Tina glanced at him quizzically.

"For what?"

"For telling Jacob what you did."

Tina rolled her eyes in a playful manner. "I may not be opposed to it any longer, but I'm still going to worry about them."

Newt gave her his most genuine smile. "I told Jacob once that I don't believe in worrying. It only means you suffer twice."

"Wise words to live by Mr. Scamander," Tina chuckled. "Maybe I should try that some time."

Newt shook his head with a rueful grin. "I think I should fear for your health if you ever stopped worrying."

Jacob returned with two fresh pastries in hand, giving each to Tina and Newt.

"This is one of my most popular recipes."

Newt took a hefty bite, savoring the warmth of the bread mixed with the juice of a blueberry. Before he could compliment Jacob, Tina exclaimed out, "This is delicious! Please make these all the time!"

"Yes ma'am!" Jacob replied, handing each of them a napkin. "Say, Queenie and I are going out to this quiet, little whole-in-the wall place tonight. You two should join us; make it a double date?"

Newt shot a quick glance at Tina. He didn't want to presume, or take up any of her time. But the prospect of spending more time with his friends, and Tina in particular, was exciting. Tina shrugged, her cheeks tinged pink.

"I don't have ny plans...," she murmured, glancing shyly back at Newt.

He smiled reassuringly at her before responding to Jacob, "It sounds like fun."

"Perfect!" Jacob exclaimed, patting Newt on the back. "Where are you staying? I'll pick you up and we can meet the girls downton."

Newt gave him the details and they agreed to meet around eight that evening. Though Newt wanted to stay and catch up with Jacob, he could see how much busier the bakery was getting busier by the minute.

"We should let you get back to work," Newt insisted.

"Business has been great." Jacob smiled, leading them out of the office. He pressed two fingers to his lips and then to an older woman's portrait hanging just by the door. "I think Grandma would be proud."

Newt and Tina made their goodbyes, with assurances of meeting up that night and headed back out to the city. They stood on the sidewalk, in an awkward silence, watching passersby for a long, stretching moment.

"Would..." Tina hesitated, staring down at her brown loafers. "Would you like a proper tour of the city? I know things were quite chaotic for you to notice much the last time you were here."

"I would love that," Newt insisted.

"Good." Tina's smile was filled with relief. "Hopefully we can avoid any investigations this go round."

Newt laughed with her, feeling emboldened by her friendly banter. "But it worked out so well the last time!"

She met his mirthful gaze and his blood flooded just a bit more quickly. "I'm glad," she nearly whispered, and with a light touch to his arm she lead them off into the crowd.

New York, indeed, was a place full of adventure. Tiba took him everywhere she could think of; both of wizard and Muggle alike. They stopped for lunch at her favorite stand and introduced him to the American hotdog. Watching her eat reminded him of the first time they met and the spot of mustard gracing her upper lip that he at once found bemusing and adorable.

As the day drew on, he found himself more and more comfortable with the young Auror; their conversations becoming increasingly easier. Once Tina had relaxed in his presence she opened up to him; describing some her stranger assignments with MACUSA and a little about her adult life with Queenie. He in turn told her to the years spent researching the various creatures included in his manuscript.

Their discussions were animated, invigorating, but Newt could tell there was so much still left unsaid; on both sides. As the hours passed, Newt's fondness of his vibrant companion grew in spades. But something held him back, something kept him from progressing things further.

Leta. He knew it was because of Leta. Theseus was right; Newt had been overly cautious with all parts of his life since Leta rejected him the many years prior. He was afraid. He was terrified of being that hurt again, of letting someone have that much of a hold on him again. Newt risked a quick look at Tina. The sun was just starting to set, the horizon a pretty canvas of colors. She was leaning on a large metal railing, overlooking the vast metropolis. Her eyes bright, her thick brown hair tousled by the gusts through the buildings. She turned towards him and the intensity of her smile took his breath away.

Tina...Tina would be the one to have that hold on him.

Maybe one day he would be brave enough to let her.

Jacob picked a small Muggle restaurant for the "double date." If Newt was being honest, he was not a huge fan of tight spaces full of humans, but watching the Muggle population had always fascinated him. And it was nice to see Jacob in his element. The baker was excitedly describing the menu contents to the group. Pointing out the various meats and sides and what drinks they would pair well with. The man certainly knew his food. Next to him, Queenie studied Jacob, enraptured. It was obvious how much she adored the Muggle. No MACUSA law was going to stop her from pursuing the man she clearly loved. Newt looked over at the stunning woman who sat by his side. Tina was listening intently to Jacob's descriptions, looking as excited about the menu options as Jacob was. She was wearing a black sequined dress with dangling fringes at the bottom. Circling her forehead was a jeweled band and simple black feather. Newt found the outfit quite appealing and while Tina had explained to him that she was simply trying to "fit in with the No-Maj women," Queenie's eye roll in Tina's direction suggested that perhaps it was he that caused her to dress up. A fleeting thought passed through his mind; maybe one day Tina would look at him the same as Queenie did with Jacob. For now though, Newt was satisfied with having friends, and ones that seemed to truly care about him. He didn't want to mess that up by pushing things too far.

After the orders were placed, Jacob moved the conversation forward.

"So Newt, have you published your manuscript yet?"

Newt was momentarily surprised, having forgotten the entire pretense for his return to New York.

"I have, yes!" He reached into his case and dug around for a few moments until his fingers grasped his intended target. "I actually requested the first copy printed."

He handed the book to Tina, who appeared taken aback. "For me?"

He nodded. "I promised I would bring you a copy."

Tina clasped the book in a cherished hold, running her fingers over the cover. "Thank you," she murmured. She opened the book carefully, flipping through the pages and admiring the pictures he had sketched of his creatures. "This is truly impressive."

"Oh I want to see!" Queenie reached out her hand, waiting for Tina to hand her the book. Though the former did so begrudgingly. Queenie also flipped through the chapters before turning to the very front of the book. She paused on the inside cover and Newt felt his cheeks grow warm before Queenie even gave a knowing smile in his direction. "Tina, you should make some time to read through this later."

Tina glanced between Newt and Queenie, slightly confused at what appeared to be an obvious statement. "I definitely will."

"Now that your book is all done, what are you going to do next?" Jacob asked.

Newt sat back against the booth and placed his hands folded on the table on front of him. "Well, my sponsor, Mr. Worme, has asked me to continue my research. He would like me to publish further editions of my manuscript. There are so many more magical creatures to study."

"How exciting!" Queenie exclaimed. "Where is the next fascinating adventure going to be?"

Newt shook his head. "I haven't actually decided yet. I'm currently on holiday."

"You're taking a vacation?" Jacob asked, surprised. "The man who never rests?"

Newt chuckled in admission of his constantly moving lifestyle. "It has been long overdue."

"Well, get your rest in while you can," Queenie stated, and leaned in to whisper conspiratorially. "Office gossip says an ambassador from your Ministry is on his way to New York. He's coming here for Grindelwald."

Newt could feel the sudden anxiousness radiating off of Tina.

"Queenie..." Her voice laced with a soft warning.

"Grindelwald?" Jacob looked between Queenie and Tina. "That guy who wanted the Obscurus thingy?"

Newt gave a slow nod. "He is a very powerful wizard. Very powerful and very dangerous."

Next to him, Tina stirred restlessly and he noticed her skin turning pale.

"You spoke to Grindelwald?!" Queenie shrieked, just loud enough to cause several concerned guests at nearby tables to look their way. Newt and Jacob both looked at Tina in surprise.

"Keep it down, Queenie!" Tina hissed. "This place is full of No-Majs."

"Why didn't you tell me?" Queenie asked her sister, appearing both hurt and genuinely worried.

Tina glanced away, nervous. "I didn't want you to worry over nothing."

"Nothing?! Tina, he threatened you!"

"I told you to stop reading my mind!"

Newt, who always tried his best to mind his own business, felt that he could no longer keep silent. "What do you mean he threatened you?"

Tina huffed and sat back with her arms crossed in a defensive pose. "He didn't threaten me." Newt was not the only one who looked at her unconvinced. "Okay, no more than he threatens anyone else on a daily basis." She laughed weakly at her own joke, a small attempt to lighten the mood.

"But why did you speak with him in the first place?" Newt asked gently, hoping his calm tone would ease his tense companion.

Tina visibly deflated and reached over to take a long gulp of her wine. "Picquery asked me to. Well, ordered me to. The investigative team is not getting anywhere with him and she was hoping that I could. Since I was involved with his capture."

"Based on Queenie's reaction I suppose he didn't say anything valuable?" Newt questioned.

Tina's eyes remained pinned to the red rim of her wine glass. "No," came her simple reply.

"He wants you," Queenie stated to Newt, though looking straight at Tina. "He wants you dead."

"Queenie stop!"

"He wants Newt dead?" Jacob asked, now very worried.

"Yes!" Queenie answered him before turning back to Tina. "And Newt has a right to know he's in danger."

Newt was caught off guard and could only respond dumbly, "Me?"

"He's not in danger-" Tina started to answer Queenie but interrupted herself to turn to Newt. "You are not in any danger. MACUSA has him locked up tight."

Queenie scoffed, but Tina did her best to ignore her and continued to speak to Newt.

"I promise you that we are doing everything we can to make sure he does not escape like he did in Europe."

Newt was silent for a long moment. The idea that Gellert Grindelwald wanted to exact his revenge on Newt should have scared the bloody hell out of him. For some odd reason though, Newt did not feel concerned at all. Others might call it bravado; Newt, after all, had been the one who captured the elusive wizard in the first place, so why should he be afraid of Grindelwald now? But Newt was never one for overconfidence. He was not afraid of Grindelwald simply because he was more concerned for someone other than himself.

"If he wants me dead, then why did he threaten you?" He asked Tina.

Tina looked almost shy at his question. "I might have told him that he would have to go through me to get to you."

"Oh, that is so sweet!" Queenie practically squealed, but silenced quickly to a snarled glare from her sister.

Newt took Tina's hand in his and squeezed. She look startled by his touch but did not push him away.

"Despite all evidence to the contrary, I am actually capable of taking care of myself," he smiled in an effort to reassure her. Though neither she, nor his other two friends, seemed convinced. "I've been living on my own for quite a long time."

"Grindelwald is dangerous," Tina insisted.

"Exactly," Newt agreed. "Which is why I don't want you hurt trying to protect me."

Tina tried to argue, but Newt held his hand out, preventing her from responding further. "Please, Tina. for my sake, if Grindelwald escapes, promise me that you will not try to stop him on your own?" Tina looked reluctant to respond but Newt held firm. "Promise?"

After a long moment, their eyes locked in a silent battle of wills. Tina finally acquiesced. "Okay."

"Thank you," Newt replied and released her hand after one more squeeze. He was relieved that Tina would stay out of harm's way. He had friends in his life now who accepted him, and cared about him. He wasn't going to let any of them come to harm trying to protect him. Though he was pleased by how much they, and in particular Tina, were worried for his safety. It had been a long time since someone, other than his mother, cared for his well being. He found that it was not an altogether unpleasant feeling.

The rest of the dinner passed in a tense but friendly manner. Though Tina and Queenie spoke very little to each other, they managed to remain civil for the remainder of the evening. After leaving the restaurant, Newt and Jacob offered to walk the girls to their apartment, but they both insisted on apparating home. Newt assumed they were waiting to have it out with each other until they were alone. Having grown up with an older brother, Newt was quite accustomed to sibling squabbles. Queenie stepped off to the side to say a private goodbye to Jacob, leaving Newt and Tina, once again, in awkward silence. Newt was unsure of what to say, Tina still seemed agitated with her sister. Thankfully Tina spoke first.

"I'm sorry about tonight. It seems like a terrible way to end such a good day."

"It _was_ a good day," Newt insisted. "And dinner was fun. I enjoy spending time with you, no matter the situation."

Tina looked surprised. "Really?"

"Of course," Newt responded, shyly. "You're a good friend, Tina."

The younger witch smiled, cheeks tinged pink with pleasure. "You're a good friend too, Newt."

They stared at one another for a long, intense moment. Newt wanted to say something more, though he didn't know what. He didn't want to ruin the moment but he felt like Tina was waiting for him to say more. To either his relief or disappointment, Newt did not know which, Jacob and Queenie rejoined them.

"Will we see you tomorrow?" Queenie asked, after giving Newt a quick hug.

"I don't want to take up too much of your time," Newt responded, and shot a quick glance at Tina.

"We do have to work tomorrow," Tina said, and Newt felt his spirits drop. "But you could join us for dinner if you'd like?" Her tone sounded hopeful and his mood was uplifted once again.

"I think that would be nice."

Both the girls smiled in response and said their goodbyes, before heading in the other direction to their home. Jacob walked Newt back to his hotel and before he left, surprised Newt with a quick hug.

"It's good to have you back, Newt."

Newt smiled in return. "It's good to be back, Jacob."


	6. Chapter 6

**The Life I Never Thought Possible**

 **Chapter 6**

Written in the front cover of Tina's copy of "Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them."

 _Tina,_

 _Thank you for allowing me the opportunity to deliver the first copy of my manuscript to you in person. It has been a great many years since i have been excited to see another person again. For a long time it has just been my creatures and I. People often tire of me quickly, or find me annoying. I cannot fully express how much it meant to me that you wanted me to return to New York. I apologize for how long it took me to bring this copy to you, but I do hope it was worth the wait._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Newt Scamander_

 **Three Days Later**

The hand that had been resting on Tina's cheek now fully supported her drooping head. Her eyes fluttered shut and the heavy feeling of sleep finally settled upon her. The quill ink pen slipped from her fingers and landed lightly upon the floor.

 _Just a few minutes of rest._

"Goldstein!"

 _Shit._

Tina jerked from her sleep with a startled jump out of her chair. She landed promptly on the floor, in front of a grinning Red staring at her.

"The President wants to see ya."

"Thank you, Red," Tina responded as politely as she could manage through gritted teeth. She pulled herself off the floor and wiped her coat of the dirt it had gathered. It was embarrassing enough to be caught napping at her desk, but it was worse to be caught napping and then immediately having to meet with the president with what she now realized was drool adorning her chin. It was her stupid fault for having stayed up so late reading Newt's manuscript. His stories about the animals he studied were intriguing. She just couldn't put the book down. At least the workday was almost over and she would be able to see Newt...

"You better get a move on," the goblin instructed, already hobbling back towards the elevator. "Whatever she wants seemed important."

Tina groaned but hustled behind Red as he readied the elevator for the ride down to Picquery's office.

Tina carefully approached the president's office; painfully reminded of the last time she had been summoned before Picquery when she demoted for attacking the Second Salem No-Maj woman. But that was the past and after assisting with the capture of Grindelwald, Tina had proven herself worthy of a reinstatement. She wasn't in trouble for this summons.

She hoped.

Tina knocked hesitantly on the door before a "come in" could be heard from inside. The president sat at her desk, looking as poised as always but the corners of her eyes appeared just a little strained. She was accompanied by a middle aged wizard with gray hair and and eyes to match. He looked familiar and it took Tina a long moment before she realized where she had seen him before. At the Confederation meeting she barged into, right before Graves had her and Newt arrested; this man had been there. He knew Newt.

"Ms. Goldstein, glad you could join us." Picquery rose from her seat in greeting. She gestured to the man standing next to her. "This is Mr. Hector Podmore, the British Envoy from the Ministry of Magic."

The man, Podmore, walked over to her and held out his hand for her to shake. "Ms. Goldstein, a pleasure to see you again. At least these are slightly less extenuating circumstances."

Tina took his hand politely. "Ambassador."

"Please, have a seat." Mr. Podmore gestured towards the seat in front of Picquery's desk. He took up the corner to Picquery's desk, placing him close to, but not quite in front of Tina.

"Is there something I can do for you, Mr. Podmore?" Tina asked. She masked her face into one of careful neutrality.

The envoy glanced briefly towards President Picquery before continuing. "I was informed that you spoke with Grindelwald a short time ago."

Tina was taken by surprise. Considering that she had failed to gain any information from the dark wizard, she was unsure as to why the envoy to the Ministry would care about her fruitless conversation with the manic wizard. But she wasn't going to confirm or deny any government knowledge without permissions, so she checked with the president first, whom nodded almost imperceptibly.

"That is correct," Tina answered, simply.

Mr. Podmore seemed unfazed by her shortness. "Were you able to extract any information from him?"

His question confused her even more. If he knew that she had the conversation in the first place, she assumed Picquery told him there was nothing gained from the interview.

"Don't you already know the answer to that?"

Mr. Podmore tilted his head, his expression thoughtful. "I would like to hear your version of the event."

Tina narrowed her eyes but didn't see any harm in engaging with him. "He refused to answer any of my questions about his plans, or the whereabouts or fate of Mr. Graves."

"Did he say anything of importance?"

Tina hesitated. While Grindelwald had not given up any information, he had threatened the one man who was actually skilled enough to catch him. But Grindelwald's threat still weighed heavily on her mind. She did not want to put Newt at even more risk. So she lied.

"No."

"It's alright, ," Picquery insisted. "You need to answer 's questions to the best of your ability."

Tina studied the president, shocked by her response. Since Grindelwald's capture, Picquery's normal charismatic and strong leadership had grown...strained. The president, who had before, remained cool-headed under pressure, had been seen barking at both the inexperienced and those whom had been doing their jobs for years. Many thought that Picquery needed to be replaced. To put someone in charge who would never have let Grindelwald infiltrate MACUSA. But Tina did not necessarily agree. While the president often came across as arrogant, Tina recognized insecurity when she saw it. Grindelwald's infiltration was a tough blow, but Picquery lost more than just a good Auror. She lost a trusted advisor and a good friend. Who could the president trust now?

"Fine," Tina conceded. "He threatened Mr. Scamander."

"Newt Scamander?" Podmore's tone a mixture of doubt and confusion.

"Yes," Tina snapped, for more harsh than she intended her response to be.

Picquery spoke up. "Mr. Newt Scamander was instrumental in the capture of Gellert Grindelwald. As was Ms. Goldstein."

Podmore glanced at Picquery before regarding Tina. "Would you say that Grindelwald's threats seemed genuine?"

Tina shrugged, "I wouldn't put anything past him."

Mr. Podmore chuckled softly at her response. "Fair enough." He removed himself from the corner of the desk and went to stand back by the wall by the president's desk. "Madam Picquery?"

Tina looked between the president and the envoy, the former appearing irritated and resigned, the latter having just a hint of a mischievous smile upon his lips. Whatever this meeting was about, the main purpose had not been to discuss her lack of progress with Grindelwald.

"The Ministry," Picquery started, inclining her head towards Mr. Podmore. "Has formally requested Gellert Grindelwald be transferred to London. After careful consideration...I have acquiesced."

Tina, too stunned to come up with a proper response, simply replied, "I understand Madam President."

Picquery tilted her head in silent thanks and continued on. "The ambassador has another request. I have agreed to it, but the decision must be yours."

"What do you need from me?" Tina asked, her voice laced with suspicion. Tina prayed the request was not another interrogation.

Mr. Podmore spoke up from his position on the wall. "Ms. Goldstein, those of us at the Ministry were quite impressed with how you handled Grindelwald's capture."

She felt her cheeks beginning to heat and she tried to push down as much of her embarrassment as she could. "I really didn't have much to do with that."

"Your modesty does you credit, Ms. Goldstein. But I have read the reports and, I hope you'll forgive my invasion of privacy, I have read through your personnel file as well. Needless to say, you are exactly what we need."

Tina sat back in her chair, rapidly glancing between the two people in front of her. "I don't understand," she finally mumbled.

The British envoy began to speak but was interrupted by Picquery's secretary appearing at the door.

"Sir? Madam? Your visitor has arrived."

"Thank you, bring him in," Mr. Podmore instructed. Tina turned in her chair, her curiosity getting the better of her. She was startled to see Newt Scamander walking abashedly into the office. His briefcase clutched protectively between his fisted fingers. Newt, upon seeing her, looked as surprised as she was to see him. But he managed a smile just for her before Mr. Podmore ushered him into the chair next to Tina.

Once seated, Newt managed to find his voice. "You wanted to speak with me, Sir?"

"Yes, yes. Now that you're both here, I can get to the heart if the matter." Mr. Podmore once more returned to his perch on the corner of Picquery's desk. Much to the obvious chagrin of the MACUSA president. "One of the Ministry's frigates will be arriving in a few days to transport Grindelwald back to London. The Ministry's own Aurors will be in attendance, but I would like to request the both of you in assisting with the effort."

There was overwhelming silence as waited for either Newt or Tina to respond. It was Tina who first came to her senses with an elegant, "What?"

Thankfully, newt came quickly to her rescue. "Do you want us to help move him to the docks?"

Mr. Podmore shook his head. "No, I apologize for not being clear. I would like you both to accompany us to London and assist in keeping Grindelwald under guard."

"You want us to go to London?" Tina asked, incredulously.

"Yes. You both played a key role in preventing him from starting a war with the magical world. We would greatly appreciate your help."

Picquery stood up suddenly and came around from behind her desk. She settled on the opposite corner to Mr. Podmore, her arms folded tightly across her chest. "The International Confederation of Wizards will meet in Paris to discuss how Grindelwald should best be _handled_ ; now that he has committed atrocities on multiple continents." Her final statements was directed heavily at the envoy, but whether he noticed or not was far from apparent.

"Yes, hopefully the Confederation can come to a reasonable solution," the envoy responded dryly.

Picquery kept her voice calm but Tina could see the tightening on the corners of her mouth. "Ms. Goldstein, if you agree to take this position, you will be named an American liaison to the Ministry. You will be stationed in London until such time as Grindelwald has been sentenced. Though the position may extend beyond even that, depending on the sentencing given."

Picquery paused, giving Tina a chance to respond. She could feel three sets of eyes weighing heavily upon her, leaving her insecurities ample room to grow under the burden. What right did she have to take this position? Newt had been the one to actually capture Grindelwald.

 _I couldn't even save Credence._

"I...," Tina started, unsure of what to even say, but her mouth had other plans. "I would need to discuss it with my sister first; she's the only family I have left."

"So you'll consider it?" asked, excitedly.

Tina nodded, her head feeling heavy but her heart raced in anticipation. "I'll consider it."

"Good," Madam Picquery stated. "Take the night to sleep on it. But I will need an answer by end of the work day tomorrow."

"Yes, Ma'am," Tina responded, sharply.

Having seen his need to persuade Tina was completed, turned his attention to Newt. "Well, Mr. Scamander?"

"Do I really have a choice?" Newt commented, dryly.

The envoy chuckled good-naturedly. "Normally I would say yes, however, there was a special request for your assistance." He pulled out a sealed envelope and handed it to Newt. "From a former professor of yours, I believe."

Newt took the letter carefully and opened it. The letter was terribly long and it only took Newt a quick moment to read through it. Upon completion, he sighed heavily and folded the letter back into his original shape. "Very well, I will assist," Newt agreed, though he did not appear excited in the least.

"Your help will be invaluable, Mr. Scamander." Mr. Podmore shook Newt's hand before returning his attention back to Tina. "I hope we can count on you as well, Ms. Goldstein."

Tina gave him a tight smile. "I will let you know, Sir." She looked over at Madam Picquery. "Is there anything else, Ma'am?"

"Just one more thing, if you can spare a few minutes?"

"And that is my cue to leave," Mr. Podmore, stated jovially as he removed himself from the desk. He gestured towards the door and motioned for Newt to follow him. "I picked up your manuscript the other day and I must say, it was _fantastic_! How an Earth do you get all of those creatures in that case?

Tina watched them walk out of the office and was warmed by the apologetic smile Newt gave her as he left. Once the door was closed Madam Picquery returned to her chair and sat down with a heavy sigh.

"None of this seems to be going according to plan."

Tina was startled by her boss' bluntness and struggled to find an appropriate response. She was not used to having a frank conversation with the president. "I'm sorry, Madam President."

Picquery regarded her thoughtfully. "While I am not thrilled about this arrangement, I do believe it will be good for you."

"Really?"

Picquery nodded. "You are a good Auror. You're capable, and you think well on your feet. But I think this position will give you the chance to grow professionally. It will give you the confidence that I'm sure is in you."

"You think I should take the job?"

"I do. Aside from it being good for you, I would also appreciate having someone there that I can trust."

Tina was flattered. "Thank you, Madam President. I must admit..., I am excited about the prospect."

"It is definitely worth considering."

Tina nodded, mostly to herself. "Thank you again, Madam President. I need to speak with my sister."

Picquery bid her goodbye and rushed from the office in a blur. What was she going to tell Queenie? Did she want to leave New York? It had been her home for so long. And Queenie...she was the only family Tina had left. To leave for Europe, an entire ocean separating them, felt like abandonment.

"Hi,"

Tina turned quickly at the soft voice that interrupted her inner confliction. Newt was sitting on wooden bench with his hands folded in his lap and a quirked smile on his lips.

"Hi," he said again.

"Hey," she returned, suddenly shy.

"That was quite the meeting," Newt stated with a quiet chuckle.

Tina laughed with him. "It was definitely unexpected. I guess I need to go home and talk with Queenie."

Newt stood up and walked beside her as they headed towards the elevator. It was clear that Newt did not know what to say any more than Tina did. This was the hardest decision she had ever had to make. She didn't even know if Newt wanted her to take the assignment. Yes, he had come back to see her, and the others, but that didn't mean he wanted Tina stook in London for the unforeseeable future.

"I'm sorry," Newt blurted out.

"Whatever on Earth for?" Tina asked, confused.

"For dragging you into this mess."

"What, with Grindelwald?" Tina shook her head, amused. "Newt, he infiltrated the government I work for. He would have been discovered eventually, had you never shown up. We just might not have survived it, if it hadn't been for you."

Tina was delighted to see the soft pink decorating his cheeks. "I really did very little."

"You do not give yourself enough credit," Tina teased him. "Accept it, Mr. Scamander, you are a bloody hero."

Newt's grin was contagious. "I'll take your word for it, Ms. Goldstein."

They continued to walk in silence, stopping by Tina's desk to grab her belongings before heading out the front door of MACUSA. They stopped at the bottom of the steps, both clutching their coats closer to their bodies. It was nearing the end of the year, and the weather turned harsh almost instantaneously. TIna expected snowfall any moment. She turned to Newt to say as much, but was met with him taking one of her hands into his.

"I think you should do whatever makes you happy," his voice was quiet and reassuring. "No matter what anyone else thinks."

Tina studied him momentarily. His gaze was so intense, so steadying. "I know how hard it would be to leave Queenie...to leave New York, but I'm...I'm kind of excited by the opportunity. I've never been to Europe before."

Newt smiled. "I don't know if it will be nearly as exciting as New York, but...I would enjoy having you there."

Tina was suddenly nervous, and hyper aware of Newt still holding her hand. "You mean that?" Her voice came out as barely more than a whisper.

"I do."

"Well, I'm glad to hear that." She bit her lip between her teeth. "I guess I better head home. Are you still meeting Jacob tonight?"

"Yes. He wants to see the creatures." Newt paused and Tina could tell he wanted to say something else but couldn't seem to spit it out.

"I'll send word to you as soon as I decide," Tina assured him and the look of pure relief on Newt's face was enough to warm her from the cold weather.

Newt squeezed her hand one more time. "I look forward to it."

Tina apparated to the front door of her apartment building and she could smell the roast Queenie was making for dinner from the street. She rushed up the stairs, ignoring the shouting of her landlord and burst through the door. She had forgotten to eat lunch with all of her afternoon dozing off.

"That smells divine!" Tina exclaimed as she threw down her work bag and coat on the end table by the door. Queenie was chopping vegetables at the counter and quickly swatted Tina away from the bubbling pit on the stove.

"Dinner will be ready soon. You can wait till then."

"Fine." Tina rolled her eyes and took a seat at the table, opening up Newt's book to the new chapter she had started the night before.

"Will Newt be joining us for dinner?"

"No. He is meeting Jacob."

Queenie craned her neck to look at her. "Because you wanted to speak with me alone?"

Tina closed the book and glared up at her younger sister. "Queenie, stop reading my mind!" She snapped out, exasperated.

Queenie sighed and went back to chopping. "So what did you want to tell me?"

Tina fiddled with the cloth napkin in front of her. "Picquery wants me to help escort Grindelwald to London."

At the news Queenie stopped chopping and spun completely around to stare at her sister.

"I would remain there temporarily," Tina continued. "As a liaison to the Ministry of Magic."

"Are you going to take it?"

"I haven't decided yet," Tina admitted. "I wanted to talk to you first."

Queenie moved to sit at the seat next to Tina. "Honey, you know I can take care of myself."

"Of course I know that. It's just...it's just been the two of us since Mom and Dad died. It's going to feel strange being away from you."

"It will be weird," Queenie agreed, taking Tina's hand. "But this is a great opportunity for your career. And for you and Newt!"

"Queenie!" Tina exclaimed, pulling her hand away.

Queenie swatted her playfully on the shoulder before standing back up to resume cooking. "Don't act like going with him back to London isn't a big reason why you're going to take the job."

"That's not what this is about,"Tina insisted. "Going to Europe will give me the chance to finally prove myself; to show Picquery that I have learned from my mistakes."

"Well I guess you could do that too," Queenie said laughing. "I think you should go, Tina."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes. You're the career girl, Tina, not me. Go and show those 'bloody Brits' how it's done."

Tina shot up and hugged her sister fiercely. "Thank you, Queenie."

"You don't have to thank me," Queenie chuckled. "I'm not the one who offered you the job. Just promise me that you won't let the _other_ opportunity slip by."

Tina groaned and moved to the cabinet, wand in hand to set the table. "You know, I don't know what you are talking about."

"Of course not!" Queenie mimicked her sister's tone. "Now, go let your boy know you've made up your mind."

Newt handed Jacob another pail of food to take to the Mooncalves. He knew how much Jacob enjoyed the sheep-like animals. He told Newt they reminded him of his short time living on his grandparents farm in Poland. A loud chittering sound from the tree in front of him reminded Newt of his current task and he finished refilling the bowl of water for his Niffler.

"Sorry, I was distracted," Newt apologized to the greedy creature, who simply turned his nose up at the magizoologist and continued feasting on his dinner. There was a loud knock at the top of his case, startling both he and Jacob.

"What was that?" Jacob asked, putting down the pail of pellets for the Mooncalves to access and came over to Newt's side. "Do you think Tina arrested us again?"

Newt chuckled with him. "I surely hope not. Stay here while I check it out."

Newt moved through his tool shed and to the ladder leading up to the exit of his case. He opened it to find the case still sitting by the bed in Jacob's apartment with a large black owl staring straight at him. In its beak was a small piece of parchment.

"For me?" He asked the owl who dropped the letter into Newt's waiting hand. "Thank you."

 _Dear Mr. Scamander,_

 _I am greatly looking forward to working with you in our new assignment. I hope I can get a full tour of London once we arrival._

 _With Regards,_

 _Tina Goldstein_

"What's that?" Jacob asked from the bottom of the ladder.

Newt could not contain the huge smile that broke out across his lips as he climbed down the ladder. "It's from Tina. She has agreed to take the liaison position."

"Well that's great news!" Jacob exclaimed, as he clapped Newt on the back.

"I think so too," Newt returned happily, his eyes never leaving the letter full of the promise of a new tomorrow.


End file.
